


For mæ kan du godt kjør på feil si av vei'n

by himmelsky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/pseuds/himmelsky
Summary: Eva er på telttur med vennene og dama si, men har glemt igjen telefonen sin i bilen. Da er det ekstra hyggelig når dama hennes vil bli med tilbake for hente den.





	For mæ kan du godt kjør på feil si av vei'n

**Author's Note:**

> Man kan jo ikke si nei når noen foreslår en liten skandismututfordring. Prompts ble foreslått, ingen brukte vetorett, promts ble trukket: bilsex og gjensidig masturbering. Dette er resultatet.
> 
> Tittel er hentet fra Charlotte Audestad sin sang "På feil si av veien" - en utrolig sjarmerende låt.
> 
> Tusen takk til jentene. For at dere ler med meg. For at dere ler av meg. For at dere lar meg le av dere. Fandom hadde ikke vært det samme uten dere.
> 
> Denne er til Immy.

Eva klarer ikke å ta øynene bort fra det blonde håret som duver frem og tilbake foran henne. Noora er bare noen få skritt foran henne på stien, og Eva sliter med å holde følge. Det er ikke enkelt å holde farten oppe når man ikke følger med på hvor man setter foten. Hun er tilnærmet hypnotisert av Nooras skikkelse som haster avgårde, lett på foten. Noora tok umiddelbart kommandoen da de skulle gå fra teltleiren og satte opp et høyt tempo.

Stien tilbake til parkeringsplassen er smal, så det er ikke plass til at de kan gå ved siden av hverandre. Så Eva gjør sitt beste for å henge på. Men mer enn en gang har hun snublet i en rot eller en stein. En gang var hun så nære på å falle at et ufrivillig skrik glapp ut av henne, og hun fikk akkurat slengt ut en arm og støttet seg på skulderen til Noora slik at hun unngikk å falle. Noora hadde sett litt bekymret på henne og litt oppgitt utbrutt “Du må se hvor du går, Eva!”

Eva hadde ikke bli sur på henne da. Hadde bare sett den lille rynken over roten til nesen til Noora, lagt armen sin rundt midjen hennes og trukket henne inntil seg og sagt et åndeløst “Jada” før hun hadde strukket halsen de få nødvendige centimeterne for å kysse kjæresten sin lett på leppene.

_ Kjæresten sin. _

Eva kan nesten ikke tro det der hun tråkker bak Noora på stien. At hun endelig er sammen med Noora.

Eva glemmer ikke hvor nedfor Noora hadde vært da hun kom tilbake fra London i fjor, etter alt det dramaet med William, med Nico, med Yakuza, hvor stille og innesluttet hun hadde vært. Eva hadde vært så bekymret. Alle i jentegjengen hadde vært det. De hadde gjort sitt beste for å være der for henne, men det var Eva som til slutt nådde gjennom og fikk Noora til å fortelle. Det tok litt tid, men Noora klarte etter hvert å legge bak seg det som hadde skjedd.

I mellomtiden hadde de kommet så nær hverandre, mye mer enn før. Blitt enda tettere enn det de hadde vært før Noora dro. Da Eva hadde oppdaget at følelsene hennes var blitt til noe mer enn vennskap, hadde hun blitt redd. Redd for at Noora skulle finne ut av det. Redd for at det skulle ødelegge vennskapet deres.

Samtidig hadde det vært så fint å krype inn i armkroken til Noora når de hadde filmkveld. Så lett å legge armen rundt henne mens de stod og ventet på trikken på vei til fest. Så fort gjort å stryke Nooras blonde hår bak øret hennes når det falt fremover mens Noora lo av en av Evas dårlige vitser. Og etter en stund var det plutselig like gjerne Noora som krøp inn i Evas armkrok på filmkvelden. Eller Noora som strøk Eva over kinnet mens Eva kjempet med skuffelsen over at moren ikke kom hjem til 18-års dagen hennes. 

Så Eva hadde begynt å lure, hadde begynt å håpe. Men så hadde pessimismen, realismen,  tatt overhånd og kastet henne i en bølgedal av negative tanker, og hun hadde sverget at hun skulle legge dette bak seg, legge Noora bak seg, og heller ta vare på vennskapet.

Helt til en lørdagsmorgen for noen uker siden, etter at Noora hadde tatt med seg en full Eva hjem fra fest og latt henne sove i Nooras seng på rommet hennes i kollektivet, da Noora hadde tatt Evas hender i sine, sittende ovenfor henne på sengen, og fortalt om sine følelser. Da var alle negative tanker forduftet, og Eva hadde endelig fått det kysset hun hadde drømt om så lenge. Endelig var Noora hennes.

Og nå er det sommer og varmt, og Noora går foran henne med raske skritt. Og Eva klarer ikke å ta øynene vekk fra henne. Noora er så fin og herlig avslappet i shorts og t-skjorte og med bare føtter i de blå tøyskoene sine. Solen forsvant bak noen litt for mørke skyer for cirka en halvtime siden og det ser ikke ut til at den kommer tilbake med det første, men det er varmt og godt i luften likevel.

Eva retter litt på den grønne sommerkjolen sin og stapper noen hårstrå tilbake på plass i den løse hårknuten hun har bakpå hodet.

“Noora… Må du gå så fort?” Hun tar noen ekstra raske skritt i et forsøk på å ta Noora igjen.

Noora stanser og snur seg, smiler mot Eva og strekker armene mot henne. Hun griper rundt overarmene til Eva straks hun er nærme nok.

“Ja, kom igjen! Vi må skynde oss sånn at vi rekker tilbake til de andre. De hadde tenkt å begynne å grille med en gang teltene var satt opp. Jeg er sulten.”

Eva dytter underleppen litt frem og later som hun furter. Hun vet at Noora har problemer med å stå imot når hun gjør det, vet å utnytte det til sin fordel. Og ganske riktig, Noora ler av henne og kysser henne raskt på munnen.

“Ikke gjør at vi kommer for sent nå da, Eva… Nå skynder vi oss og henter den mobilen din, så kan vi kose oss med de andre resten av helgen. Det er sikkert bare ti minutter igjen å gå til parkeringsplassen.”

Eva dytter underleppen enda litt lenger frem denne gangen, men det utløser bare et litt strengt, men lattermildt “Eva!” fra Noora, som drar henne med seg. Tempoet er om mulig enda raskere nå.

De første regndråpene som treffer henne i hodet noen minutter senere kommer helt overraskende på. Eva titter opp og konstaterer med forundring at himmelen har mørknet. Det ser ut til at de har et skikkelig regnvær i vente. Evas tanker går et øyeblikk tilbake til pappa i Bergen, som senest i går klagde på at det regnet så mye der for tiden, til tross for at det er juli. Men tanken forsvinner like raskt som den kom, fordi de neste regndråpene som faller klasker mot de nakne armene hennes og før før hun vet ordet av det, løper de begge i full fart gjennom skogen. Trærne tar unna det verste av regnet, men de siste 200 meterne er en bredere gangvei som ligger i åpent lende.

De bestemmer seg først for å vente under et stort grantre og huker seg sammen for å finne ly. Men når det ikke ser ut til at regnet kommer til å avta med det første bestemmer de seg for å bite i det sure eplet. De løper sammen gjennom regnet, hånd i hånd. Noora faller nesten når hun sklir på noe våt jord, men Eva fester grepet om hånden hennes og støtter henne, før de løper videre mot bilen.

“Har du nøkkelen du fikk fra Even?” roper Eva idet de nærmer seg bilen.

“Ja, her!” roper Noora tilbake og vifter med nøkkelen slik at Eva kan se den. 

“Vi satt jo baki, så mobilen må ligge i baksetet!” roper Eva og løper bort til bakdøren. Noora har låst opp bilen med fjernstyringen, og Eva river opp døren og skyver Noora inn foran seg, før hun slenger seg inn i baksetet og drar døren med seg. Lyden av det voldsomme regnet blir umiddelbart dempet. Det er kun lyden av regndråper mot biltaket og vinduene, blandet sammen med lyden av den raske pusten deres, som høres inne i bilen. Det er som om de har fått sin egen lille verden der inne.

De ser på hverandre, og Eva kan se på Nooras smil at hun er i ferd med å begynne å fnise, og Eva kjenner at hun har problemer med å holde latteren tilbake. Hvor typisk er ikke dette? At de selvfølgelig blir overrasket av regnet når de måtte ta turen tilbake til bilen for å hente mobilen som Eva hadde glemt. Et lite sekund kjenner Eva et stikk av dårlig samvittighet, men når Noora bryter ut i latter, er det lett å la seg rive med. De ler mot hverandre mens de bruker hendene til å forsøke å skyve av det litt av vannet som har samlet seg på armer og bein. 

Klærne deres er gjennomvåte. Eva ser hvordan t-skjorten til Noora klistrer seg til kroppen hennes. Hun drar i den våte sommerkjolen sin. Den kjennes våt og ekkel mot magen, men uansett hvordan hun forsøker å dandere den, så blir det ikke stort bedre. Stoffet er blitt tyngre av all regnvannet og stoffet siger tilbake og legger seg inntil huden. Hun gir opp til slutt og begynner å se etter mobilen i stedet. Hun finner den raskt i lommen på ryggen på passasjersetet foran, akkurat der hun la den da Isak ville vise henne henne en morsom gif på sin mobil like før de svingte inn på parkeringsplassen bare et par timer tidligere. Hun løfter den triumferende i været og smiler stolt mot Noora, som smiler tilbake.

“Så bra! Akkurat der du sa at du trodde den lå.”

“Akkurat der jeg sa at jeg  _ visste  _ at den lå,” retter Eva med tilgjort snøft, før hun lener seg frem og planter et vått kyss på Nooras munn.

“Hva sier du? Skal vi vente og se om regnet gir seg, eller skal vi bare gå tilbake til de andre med en gang? Vi er jo blitt våte uansett.” Eva aker seg bort til vinduet og titter ut og opp på himmelen, som er blitt enda mørkere nå. Hun kjenner at Noora kommer etter, at hun presser seg nærmere idet hun også titter ut gjennom vinduet.

“Det ser ikke ut til at det vil gi seg med det første akkurat.” Noora rynker på nesen.

Akkurat da tiltar regner kraftig. Eva får frysninger nedover ryggen. Hun er ikke uvant med dårlig vær akkurat. Hun er fra Bergen tross alt, men dette kom så plutselig på. Hun finner Noora sin hånd, griper den med et fast grep og legger hendene deres i fanget sitt. 

Hu kjenner Noora trykke seg nærmere og kile kinnet hennes med nesetippen sin, før hun kysser lett på Evas kinn. Eva kan ikke la være å smile. Selv om hun har kjent Noora sine lepper mot kinnet sitt utallige ganger nå, så var det kun noen uker siden at dette var noe hun trodde at hun aldri kom til å få, et ønske hun trodde hun måtte kvele og være taus om.

Og nå kan hun ikke bare vise Noora, vise verden, hva hun føler for henne, men hun får oppleve at Noora føler det samme for henne. Hun får frysninger av tanken, men det er gode frysninger denne gangen, sånne frysninger som vitner om at det som skjer nå, akkurat i dette øyeblikket, faktisk skjer, selv hvor uvirkelig det er, og som fyller henne med en ubeskrivelig glede og takknemlighet. Eva visste ikke at slike følelser kan utløses kun av et enkelt lite kyss på kinnet. 

Det er umulig å holde tilbake. Hun snur seg mot Noora og dytter henne bakover langs setet i bilen. Noora ser forvirret på henne, men Eva bare smiler og kysser henne på munnen mens hun aker seg nærmere midten, før hun griper om Nooras smale midje og drar i henne mens hun forsøker å vri henne mot seg. Noora ser fortsatt forvirret ut, men skjønner tegningen når Eva lar den ene hånden gli ned fra midjen, over hoften og ned på baksiden av låret hvor hun griper tak og trekker låret mot seg, samtidig som hun sier “over” med lav stemme mot Nooras lepper.

Idet Noora svinger beinet over Eva for å sette seg overskrevs på henne, dunker hun hodet lett i taket på bilen, og det får dem begge til å begynne å le. De ler med åpne munner mot hverandre. Eva ser opp og er øyeblikkelig fortapt. Fortapt i Nooras latter, fortapt i øynene som skinner mot henne, fortapt i lårene som presser mot hennes egne.

At hånden forflytter seg fra Nooras midje og finner veien mot Nooras hår skjer av seg selv. Forsiktig trer hun fingrene i det og løfter de våte hårstråene som har klistret seg mot pannen hennes bort og bakover. Så finner hånden veien til Nooras nakke, og det er bare et lite press med hånden som skal til før leppene deres møtes og latteren dør hen, like raskt som den oppstod. Nooras lepper er så myke og deilige mot hennes egne.

Eva tar seg god tid. Kysser først underleppen til Noora, fanger leppen forsiktig mellom sine egne, før hun plasserer små kyss i hver av munnvikene. Overleppen får tre kyss, først på den ene siden, så på buen i midten, deretter den andre siden. Nooras hender hviler på skuldrene til Eva, og hun holder helt stille, sitter på fanget til Eva med lukkede øyne. Hvordan Noora bøyer hodet ned i søken etter Evas lepper røper at hun liker hva Eva gjør, og Eva kjenner den gryende opphisselsen bre seg i kroppen når leppen deres igjen møtes.

Eva forflytter etter hvert leppene nedover mot Nooras hals, samtidig som hun sniker hendene inn under Nooras t-skjorte, lar dem gli rolig oppover ryggen hennes, helt de når kanten på bh’en. Hun fomler litt med hempene. En skulle tro at det var noe hun hadde taket på, siden hun selv er jente, men det er ikke det samme å åpne bh’en på en annen jente som å gjøre det på seg selv. Når bh’en omsider er hektet åpen, skyver hun hendene videre oppover mot skuldrene, så langt det går før tøyet i t-skjorten ikke gir etter lenger. Hun lar håndflatene gli nedover langs ryggen til Noora igjen, samtidig som hun presser henne mot seg. Hun vil kjenne kroppen til Noora mot sin egen, vil ha henne tettere.

Noora lar seg villig lede, presser kroppen sin mot Eva og sukker lavt mot munnen hennes. Eva lar tungen gli langs Nooras lepper og sukker tilbake når hun kjenner Nooras tungespiss mot sin egen.

Hendene har funnet veien til Nooras korsrygg nå. Det er liten glipe mellom korsryggen og shortsen, og Eva erter forsiktig med fingertuppene der. Stryker lett opp og ned, frem og tilbake. Eva lar fingrene dykke ned og finner bomullstrusen, stryker lett med en finger langs kanten på den. Det kiler forventningsfullt i magen når hun kjenner hvordan Noora vrir seg litt i fanget hennes, hvordan hun reagerer på kjærtegnene Eva gir. Det er noe som Eva har oppdaget allerede, at hun ikke kan få nok av hvordan Noora responderer på det som de gjør sammen, det som Eva gjør med henne.

Det hadde ikke vært helt enkelt de første gangene. Å ta skrittet fra venninne til kjæreste var ikke gjort sånn uten videre for noen av dem. Ingen av dem hadde særlig erfaring med å være med en annen jente heller. Så det hadde blitt litt fomling i starten, og de hadde ledd en del. Heldigvis egentlig, for det tok brodden av den verste nervøsiteten.

Og så var det som om Noora holdt litt tilbake, som om hun ikke helt klarte å slippe løs. Men det var ikke noe Eva stresset med, fordi Eva kjenner Noora, vet at hun trenger litt tid før hun blir trygg. Det virker ikke sånn fra utsiden, for på utsiden virker Noora så fattet og selvsikker, kanskje til og med litt tøff. Men når man blir kjent med henne slik som Eva har litt, så skjønner man at det ikke er lett for Noora å stole på andre, at hun trenger kontroll, og at det er derfor setter hun opp denne fasaden.

Så Eva har aldri presset eller mast, bare vært til stede, vært tålmodig. Og selv om Noora fortsatt holder litt igjen, har hun kommet så langt, gitt så mye av seg selv til Eva, først som venninne og nå også som kjæreste. Eva er så takknemlig for at Noora er villig til å gi av seg selv på den måten, selv når det er så vanskelig for henne. Det er nesten ubegripelig å fatte at Noora er villig til å gjøre det for henne, og det gjør Eva både stolt og opprømt. Eva skulle ønske hun visste hva hun skal si for å få Noora til å forstå hva hun føler, hvor takknemlig hun er for Noora. Men det er som om ord ikke er nok.

Det er ikke en bevisst tanke, mer som et instinkt som tar over. Hun kysser Eva mer bestemt, lar kysset bli mer krevende, kjenner hvordan Noora kysser henne ivrig tilbake. Eva åpner leppene sine, slikker langs overleppen til Noora, vil at Noora skal slippe henne inn. Og Noora skjønner tegningen, trekker seg litt tilbake og fukter sine egne lepper med tungespissen. Eva kan ikke ta øynene vekk, blir nesten hypnotisert av å se på det. Beluttsomt trekker hun Noora ned mot seg igjen og kysser henne på nytt, lar tungen gli inn mellom leppene til den finner Nooras.

Eva lar hendene sine følge konturene av Nooras hofter, kjenner hvordan Noora trekker seg litt vekk for å skape plass til Evas hender som søker seg fremover mot magen hennes. Egentlig vil hun stryke håndflatene over magen, men vinkelen gjør det umulig, så hun må nøye seg med å la hendene hvile på midjen og la tomlene stryke over magen. Hun lar hendene gli oppover og inn under den allerede åpne bh’en. De små brystene fyller såvidt hver sin hånd, men er så myke, så myke mot håndflatene hennes.

Det var en av de tingene som Eva ikke hadde vært forberedt på første gangen hun hadde dristet seg til å ta hånden under klærne til Noora; hvordan kroppen hennes hadde føltes så myk mot hennes egen, hvordan huden hadde vært nesten som fløyel under hendene hennes. Det var ikke som noe hun hadde opplevd før, og hun kunne ikke få nok av det, kan fortsatt ikke få nok av det.

Eva er først redd for at hun har gjort noe galt når Noora trekker seg litt tilbake, men skjønner raskt tegningen når Noora fisker frem den ene stroppen på bh’en via ermet på t-skjorten og trekker den ned over albuen og over hånden. Hun gjentar prosedyren på den andre siden, før hun trekker frem bh’en fra under t-skjorten og legger den fra seg på bilsetet ved siden av dem, før hun lener seg ned mot Eva igjen og fortsetter å kysse henne. De sitter slik en stund, kysser og slikker, Eva som stryke overalt med hendene sine under Nooras t-skjorte, mens Nooras hender kjærtegner Evas nakke og hals.

Når Noora etter en stund bøyer seg ned og begynner å kysse Eva på halsen, er Eva så tent at hun har problemer med å sitte stille. Vekten av Noora oppå henne gjør det vanskelig å bevege seg, og Eva vrir seg litt frustrert i setet.

“Noora…”

“Mhmm?” Noora fortsetter å kysse halsen hennes, og Eva legger hodet litt til siden for å gi henne bedre tilgang.

“Noora…” Det kommer ut som et svakt stønn nå.

“Ja?”

Eva kan høre en humoristisk undertone i Noora sin stemme, og Eva vet at Noora vet at hun er tent, at Noora kan høre det på stemmen til Eva. Men Noora fortsetter bare med leppene på Eva, beveger seg nedover mot kragebeinet og vandrer over på andre siden av halsen, tvinger Eva til å legge hodet over på andre siden.

Det er så deilig å kjenne Nooras pust mot halsen, kjenne hvordan leppene etterlater seg fuktige spor langs huden. Hun får deilige  frysninger av det, kjenner at hun får gåsehud over hele kroppen. Hun er kommet forbi stadiet for humor nå, vil ikke at Noora skal erte mer.

Eva forflytter hendene ned til Noora sine lår, stryker fra knærne og oppover til hun støter på shortsen. Der forsøker hun å smyge hendene inn mellom lårene og tøyet, men stillingen Noora sitter i gjør at shortsen strammer seg rundt lårene og gjør det for trangt. Eva gjentar for tredje gang:

“Noora.” Hun hører selv den desperate undertonen, og omsider virker det som at Noora forstår budskapet.

“Ja, Eva?” spør hun før hun kysser Eva på munnen. “Hva vil du?”

Eva vet at Noora erter henne litt nå, men hun klarer ikke å bli med på leken, er for påvirket allerede.

“Av,” sier hun mens hun dytter forsiktig i Noora for å få henne til å gå av fanget. Noora bare smiler og løfter seg av fanget og ned på setet ved siden av henne, klarer akkurat å få plass mellom Eva og bildøren på andre siden. Eva lener seg over henne, kysser henne bestemt med halvåpen munn mens hånden søker seg frem til knappen i fronten på Nooras shorts. Hun drar lett i tøyet der, gjentar: “Av.”

I et par sekunder slutter Noora å kysse henne tilbake. Eva holder pusten, usikker på om hun har gjort noe galt. I et par sekunder er det bare lyden av regnet som trommer mot rutene som høres, før Nooras lepper presser hardt mot Evas egne. Eva kan ikke la være å spørre, selv om Nooras lepper er insisterende mot hennes egne.

“Hva var det? Skal vi stoppe?”

Noora rister bestemt på hodet, sier “Nei” mot leppene til Eva mens hun fortsetter å kysse henne.

Eva er ikke helt overbevist.

“Noora?”

“Ja,” sier Noora, bryter kysset og ser på henne. “Jeg lurte bare et sekund på om vi virkelig skal gjøre dette, i bilen til foreldrene til Even…” Hun fniser litt mens hun sier det, før hun fortsetter, “...men herregud Eva, vi kan ikke stoppe nå.” Nooras stemme er betydelig mørkere når hun sier den siste delen, og Eva har aldri hørt den slik før. Hvis hun ikke var tent fra før, så er hun det i alle fall nå.

Leppene til Noora er tilbake på Evas, samtidig som Noora jobber for å åpne knappen i shortsen. Shortsen er våt og det er ikke enkelt å få den forbi lårene, men med litt hjelp fra Eva klarer Noora med å vri seg ut av den. Eva følger den med øynene til den lander på gulvet i bilen med et klask.

Når øynene er tilbake på Noora, kan ikke Eva la være å stirre. Stirrer på Noora som sitter bakoverlent i bilsetet, vide øyne og røde lepper.  Beina er lett spredt, og kanten på t-skjorten dekker den øverste delen av lårene hennes. Eva kan såvidt skimte den hvite bomullstrusen.

“Herregud, så fin du er.” Hun lar to fingre stryke langs det ene låret til Noora, svinger såvidt innom innsiden av det, ser hvordan huden nupper seg under berøringen. Låret til Noora skjelver litt av berøringen. Eva biter seg i underleppen, titter på Noora igjen.

Noora sier ingenting, bare legger hodet litt til siden og titter tilbake med store, åpne øyne. Eva må svelge. Hardt.

Eva er i ferd med å lene seg inn, vil la fingrene som fortsatt hviler på låret til Noora blir mer målrettet, vil gjøre det godt for Noora. Men Noora kommer henne i forkjøpet. Eva kjenner at hun blir presset bakover i setet, kjenner lepper mot sine egne og hender som drar i stoffet i sommerkjolen. Noora finner veien inn under kjolen, stryker Eva på utsiden av låret som vender lengst vekk og forserer hoften. Det kiler litt idet Noora stryker henne over midjen, over magen, men den kilende følelsen erstattes fort av en tyngre fornemmelse når Noora når det ene brystet hennes, lar hånden hvile utenpå bh’en før hun klemmer forsiktig til. Eva stønner lavt, forventningsfullt. 

Eva kjenner et stikk av skuffelse når Nooras hånd forsvinner, men er straks med når Noora begynner å skyve stoffet i kjolen oppover lårene hennes, drar lett i stoffet for å få Eva til å løfte på rumpa. Eva trenger ikke å la seg be to ganger, aker seg frem i setet, tar tak i kjolen og løfter litt på underkroppen og drar kjolen over hodet. Armene kræsjer i taket, og hun må bøye hodet en del for å få det til, men så er kjolen borte, har landet ved siden av shortsen på gulvet.

Eva rekker ikke å tenke seg om før hun kjenner Nooras hender vandre over kroppen hennes. En finner veien til nakken, leker litt med hårene som har løsnet fra den løse hårknuten. Den andre har funnet veien til innsiden av lårene, stryker lett over huden. Eva lener seg tilbake i setet og sprer instinktivt beina for å gi Noora bedre plass, lengter etter å kjenne Nooras hender der hvor det har begynt å banke varmt.

Hun stønner skuffet når Noora gjør en bevisst bue utenom og fortsetter oppover.

På nytt legger Noora hånden utenpå bh’en, men nå har Eva mistet tålmodigheten. Hun lener seg fremover, snor hendene bak på ryggen og åpner bh’en. Med effektive bevegelser havner også bh’en på gulvet. Hun griper rundt nakken til Noora med den ene hånden, trekker henne nærmere, bøyer hodet til siden for å gjøre det lettere å føre tungen inn i munnen på Noora. Det er slutt på forsiktig slikking og småbiting på leppene nå. Eva er så tent, slikker begjærlig inn i munnen på Noora. Lysten er i ferd med å ta overhånd og det kjennes ut som om verden snurrer rundt. Alt Eva kan sanse er Nooras munn mot sin egen, hvordan tungene deres glir mot hverandre.

Eva får styre kysset en stund, inntil Noora griper tak i den ene hoften henne og dytter henne forsiktig bakover slik at Evas rygg presser mot setet. Nooras lepper er fortsatt på hennes egne, men kyssene er langsommere nå, mer dvelende. Eva synker enda mer tilbake i bilsetet, lar Noora styre det som skjer.

Hun kjenner hvordan Noora stryker lett på huden bak øret, lar fingrene gli nedover halsen og etter hvert frem og tilbake langs kragebeinet. Berøringene gir henne ilinger i hele kroppen.

Fingrene fortsetter å stryke nedover, mellom brystene hennes. Eva lukker øynene, vender hodet enda litt mer mot Noora, drukner i følelsen av leppene hennes mot sine egne og berøringen fra en finger som følger konturen av undersiden av det ene brystet hennes. Noora lager en sirkel rundt brystet, gjentar bevegelsen på nytt og på nytt, men snevrer inn sirkelen for hver gang, helt til fingeren når brystvorten. Med fingertuppen gnir hun lett over den, og Eva kjenner at det strammer seg til mellom beina. 

Nooras fingre fortsetter vandringen,  stryker over den lett buede magen, kiler langs Evas side. Eva vrir seg litt i setet, har alltid vært kilen der. Noora tar poenget og forflytter hånden mot hoften til Eva og videre nedover, på fremsiden av låret. Eva kjenner forventningen bygge seg opp når Noora lar hånden gli ned på innsiden av låret og fører fingrene fremover. Hun sprer beina enda litt til, kan ikke vente til hun kjenner Nooras fingre på seg.

Men Noora unngå igjen den direkte kontakten. Hun følger kanten på trusen som ligger langs lysken og oppover mot hoften,før hun finner veien oppover mot det andre brystet til Eva. Eva kjenner hvordan Nooras hånd griper om brystet, hvordan Nooras lepper forlater hennes egne, hvordan en varm fuktighet omslutter brystvorten og suger forsiktig. Bankingen i underlivet tiltar umiddelbart, og Eva kan ikke gjøre annet enn å legge hodet tilbake mot hodestøtten. Hun blir halvflau av å høre seg selv stønne så høyt som hun gjør, men hun rekker ikke å dvele mer ved det når Noora sveiper tungen sin over brystvorten.

Noora fortsetter å slikke og suge lett på brystvorten. Hånden hennes begynner å vandre igjen. Først opp til øret og halsen, hvor berøringene etterlater seg en prikkende følelse i huden. Eva er  ferd med å bli gal av hvordan Nooras fingre går på oppdagelsesferd over kroppen hennes. Det er som om Noora er overalt, som om hun ikke kan få nok av Eva, og Ev tror at hun aldri kan få nok av Noora.

Hånden til Noora finner igjen veien nedover, over magen og hoften, nedover låret, på utsiden denne gangen. Så er hånden endelig tilbake på innsiden av låret. Men heller ikke denne gangen får Eva det hun ønsker. Noora bare lar hånden stryke lett over tøyet på bomullstrusen. Hele underlivet trekker seg sammen av berøringen, men det er fortsatt ikke nok, og Eva slipper ut en misfornøyd lyd.

Hun dytter Noora vekk fra brystet sitt, griper tak i strikken på sin egen truse og drar den ned samtidig som hun løfter først på rumpa, deretter på føttene for å få trusen nedover og av. Hun bryr seg ikke om hvor den havner, bare slenger seg tilbake i setet, griper tak om nakken på Noora og trekker henne mot seg, kysser henne hard på munnen.Nooras hånd finner veien tilbake til Eva kropp, starter på nytt å kjærtegne.

Men Nooras bevegelser er ikke så dvelende lenger, er mer målrettet. Eva sprer på nytt beina forventningsfullt. Kjenner hvordan det strammer i underlivet, kan kjenne at hun er blitt litt fuktig i åpningen. Nooras fingre nærmer seg igjen, stryker på innsiden av låret. Eva tror først at Noora er i ferd med å nekte henne på nytt og skal akkurat til å protestere når hun føler to fingre som glir over de glattbarberte leppene. En fingertupp fanger med seg noe fuktighet og Noora drar den oppover på utsiden av leppene. 

Eva kjenner at hun er nesten desperat nå. Desperat etter at Noora skal finne veien inn mellom leppene, etter at Noora skal ta ordentlig på henne. Hun kysser Noora hardere på munnen, vil at Noora skal forstå at hun trenger mer.

Og Noora er snarere nå. Fører hånden nedover igjen, fortsatt på utsiden, så snart hun har nådd toppen. Så kjenner Eva to fingre som lurer seg mellom leppene og erter ved åpningen,  og hun kan ikke la være å stønne forventningsfullt.

Det er helt ubeskrivelig når fingrene til Noora omsider glir på innsiden av leppene, søker seg oppover. Hun føler det i hele underlivet og musklene i lårene spenner seg. Det er umulig å sitte stille, hun  _ må  _ vri seg i setet.

Men før Noora når toppen, tar hun en helomvending og gnir fingrene nedover, finner tilbake til åpningen og presser så vidt en finger inn i henne.

“Noora,” stønner hun mot Nooras lepper. Noora kysser henne fast, slikker på innsiden av munnen til Eva. Eva fortaper seg litt i kysset, kjenner hvordan Nooras finger presser seg litt inn i henne, kjenner hvordan den nå fuktige fingeren finner veien opp til klitten. Uten at hun er klar over det, aker hun seg litt fremover i setet, kjenner hvordan knærne støter mot hvert sitt sete foran, men klarer likevel å spre beina enda litt til, forsøker å få Noora til å ta akkurat der hvor hun ønsker det mest.

Men Noora bare tilpasser bevegelsene sine, og Eva stønner litt frustrert når hun innser at fingeren fortsatt er akkurat litt for langt unna.

Da fortsetter Noora bevegelsen, lar fingeren gli langs og på oversiden av klitten og ned igjen på den andre siden. Hun fortsetter med bevegelsen, lager sirkler rundt og rundt, men unngår hele tiden det viktigste punktet. Eva forsøker å holde kroppen stille, forsøker å a Noora styre dette, men det er umulig, vrir seg mot setet.

Og endelig, endelig kjenner hun hvordan fingeren til Noora glir over klitten. Først en gang, så en gang til. Hele kroppen til Eva rykker til. All nytelse blir sentrert til akkurat dette ene punktet og alt annet blokkeres ute. Det er bare Nooras finger på Eva nå, det eneste Eva registrerer, det eneste som betyr noe. Noora fortsetter med de sirkulære bevegelsene, sveiper fingeren over klitten med jevne mellomrom. Det er så deilig. 

Etter en liten stund lar Nora fingeren gli nedover mot åpningen igjen, og et øyeblikk er Eva redd for at Noora skal gå tilbake til ertingen, at hun må vente, når hun helst vil at Noora skal fortsette og fortsette.

Eva slipper ut en fornøyd lyd når Nooras finger finner tilbake til klitten og gnir over den med ny fuktighet som hun har hentet fra åpningen. Fingeren glir så deilig over og rundt hudfolden. Eva har aldri vært så tent i hele sitt liv, kan kjenne hvordan det allerede bygger seg opp, at hun kommer til å komme hvis Noora fortsetter. Så Eva stønner svakt bak i halsen og kysser Noora, håper at Noora forstår hvor godt Eva har det, at Eva vil at hun skal fortsette. 

Og Noora gjør det, fortsetter med å la fingeren gli i jevn rytme rundt og rundt klitten. Bevegelsen holder og holder og holder på nytelsen. Og når fingeren av og til gnir over klitten, øker nytelsen enda ett hakk, bringer Eva enda et skritt nærmere orgasmen.

Eva puster hardt mot leppene til Noora. Orker ikke å kysse nå, bare lar pannen hvile mot Nooras panne. Den ene hånden holder fast i nakken til Noora, mens den andre fomler etter noe å gripe tak i. Hun finner ikke noe, fingrene bare grafser mot stoffet i bilsetet og hun må slå seg til ro med å gripe om sitt eget lår.

Noora har økt tempoet nå. Bevegelsene er fortsatt jevne, men taktskiftet gjør alt så mye mer intenst. Fingeren gnir hyppigere over klitten, og det bygger seg opp. Eva makter ikke å holde lårene stille, må bevege på de. Hun forsøker å unngå at bevegelsene blir for store, vil ikke ødelegge den gode rytmen som Noora har funnet. Fingeren gnir fortsatt rundt og rundt, det er alt Eva kan feste seg ved, den gjentakende bevegelsen, den økende intensiteten når fingeren gnir over akkurat der hvor det er best.

På ny dukker Nooras finger ned og inn i åpningen, fanger opp ny fuktighet, fører fingeren tilbake. Den varme fuktigheten får en bølge til å gå gjennom kroppen til Eva. Det strammer seg i lårene. Hun er så nærme nå, kjenner fingeren som gnir og gnir. Hun kommer nærmere, er helt på kanten.

Eva kjenner at hun vil komme, men samtidig ikke. Akkurat dette stadiet, her, på kanten, rett før hun kommer, det er så intenst, det er noe av det beste hun vet. Hun vrir på underkroppen, forsøker å holde orgasmen unna, vil nyte denne følelsen enda litt til. Hun hører navnet sitt som en hvisken mot leppene, men makter bare å stønne noe uforståelig i retur.

Det som vipper henne over er en fuktig tungespiss som overraskende slikker over leppene hennes. Følelsen mot leppene gjør at de glipper, konsentrasjonen om ikke å komme helt enda. Og orgasmen treffer kroppen hennes plutselig. Noora fortsetter å gni og gni, og orgasmen bølger og bølger kraftig gjennom Eva. Hele kroppen til hennes går i helspenn og hun kjenner lårene rister. Øynene faller igjen. Det er akkurat som om kroppen ikke er i stand til å ta innover seg noen andre inntrykk enn følelsen av orgasmen som skyller over henne.

Noora fortsetter å gni på klitten helt til bølgene ebber ut og Eva ikke lenger klarer den direkte kontakten. Hun ynker seg litt mot slutten over hvor følsom hun er blitt, og Noora trekker hånden bort, men ikke før hun har presset håndflaten utenpå leppene. Det gjør at en ny liten bølge slår gjennom underlivet til Eva og hun stønner svakt mot Nooras lepper som ligger mot hennes egne.

Det er en av de deiligste orgasmene Eva noen gang har hatt. Hun ligger slapp og salig i bilsetet. Det er så vidt hun orker å kysse Noora tilbake.

Det tar en liten stund før Eva klarer å gjøre noe. Hun bare ligger bakover i setet og kjenner hvordan Noora planter så kyss mot leppene, kinnene, pannen, nesen hennes. Kjenner hvordan Nooras ene arm ligger bak nakken hennes, og den andre rundt midjen på henne. Det er en fantastisk følelse å kjenne seg tatt så vare på av Noora etterpå.

Når hun omsider makter å åpne øynene blir hun møtt av en smilende Noora, men det er en Noora i en helt annen sinnsstemning enn henne selv. Det slår Eva med en gang, at hvor hun selv sitter i avslappet lykksalighet, så er Noora mer tent enn Eva noen gang har sett henne. Øynene hennes er vidåpne og mørke, og Eva merker hvordan Noora trykker kroppen sin mot henne, hvordan Noora har har løftet opp det ene beinet og lagt det med bøyd kne opp i Eva fang. Det kan ikke være en veldig behagelig stilling i de trange baksetet. Det vitner om at Noora også trenger å bli tatt vare på.

Men en kraftanstrengelse løfter Eva hodet fra ryggstøtten på setet og kysser Noora på munnen. Det er et forsiktig kyss. Eva tenker at hun egentlig ikke makter mer enn det akkurat nå, men når hun kjenner Nooras ivrige lepper mot sine egne, skjønner hun hvor mye Noora vil dette. Da er det ikke vanskelig å finne kreftene tilbake. Hun kysser Noora mer ivrig tilbake mens hun retter seg opp litt i setet. Noora blir enda ivrigere av det, lar tungen sin gli over Evas lepper, og Eva slipper henne villig inn, før hun presser tungen sin mot Nooras. Nooras tunge blir mer krevende, og hun presser kroppen sin enda tettere mot Eva. Det er ikke noe tvil om hva hun vil, og Eva vil mer enn gjerne gi det til henne.

“Kom her,” sier hun, mens hun skifter stilling i setet, aker seg til siden slik at hun blir sittende med ryggen mot bildøren. Hun legger det ene beinet, med kneet lett bøyd, langs ryggen på baksetet. Foten på det andre beinet planter hun i gulvet. Hun klapper på setet foran seg, i den åpningen mellom beina sine som hun har skapt, før hun griper tak om Nooras overarmer og vrir henne, samtidig som hun trekker henne mot seg. Noora lar seg villig lede.

Noora ender opp sittende mellom beina til Eva, med ryggen mot Evas bryster. Eva aker seg litt ned og frem, slik at Noora kan hvile overkroppen sin mot hennes i en halvveis sittende, halvveis liggende stilling, med beina utstrakt foran seg. Bildøren gnager litt inn i den øverste delen av ryggen til Eva, men hun ignorerer det. Det er ikke hennes velvære det handler om nå.

Hun stryker Noora lett over magen før hånden finner veien ned mellom de lett spredte beina hennes. Eva stryker på utsiden av av trusen, kjenner hvordan fuktighet har trukket inn i bomullsstoffet. Eva må svelge ved tanken på at Noora har blitt så påvirket av det de nettopp har gjort, av det Noora nettopp har gjort med Eva.

Eva tar en finger og presser det fuktige stoffet forsiktig mot Nooras kjønn, kjenner hvordan ny varm fuktighet trekker inn i stoffet. Ute av stand til å styre nysgjerrigheten sin, smyger hun hånden ned i trusen, vil så gjerne kjenne hvordan Noora føles mot hennes fingre.

Fingrene hennes møter håret øverst på venusberget, og hun lar dem gli gjennom det og videre nedover til fingertuppene møter glatte lepper. Tuppen på langefingeren møter umiddelbart fuktighet. Noora er våt helt utenpå leppene og Eva kjenner at det begynner å snurre litt oppe i hodet bare av tanken og ubevisst må hun vri litt på seg under Noora. 

Forsiktig stikker hun fingeren mellom leppene og finner varme og mer fuktighet. Evas hjerne drukner i tanken om at Noora er klar for henne. Det er det eneste hun kan tenke på. Det, og hvor deilig det er å ha Noora liggende mellom beina sine, hvordan Noora overlater til Eva å styre det som skal skje.

“Gud Noora, hvor våt du er,” sier hun med lav stemme inn i øret på Noora, kjenner hvordan Noora trykker seg nærmere henne. Med rolige bevegelser stryker Eva over huden på innsiden av leppene, kjenner på hver en hudfold. Det er så glatt, fingeren glir uanstrengt opp og ned mellom leppene. Hun lar fingeren sneie over Nooras klitt noen ganger, hører hvordan Noora trekker pusten raskt når hun gjør det.

Eva klarer ikke å la være å strekke halsen over skulderen til Noora, må bare ta en titt på hvordan det ser ut når fingeren vandrer mellom leppene. Synet av fingertuppen som forsvinner mellom leppene er hypnotiserende. Eva klarer ikke å ta blikket bort.

Noora stønner svakt og presser underlivet sitt fremover. Eva fører enda en finger inn mellom leppene og hører hvordan Noora stønner litt høyere. To fingre favner over mer hud, skaper et trykk som rekker over flere nerver der nede samtidig. Eva slikker en bred stripe oppover halsen til Noora, og når hun når frem til øret hvisker hun med varm pust. “Liker du det?”

Noora svarer ikke, bare sprer beina og skaper mer rom for Evas hånd. Eva lar fingrene stryke opp og ned, over hudfoldene og rundt åpningen.

“Du liker det,” konstaterer hun. Noora legger hodet ned mot Eva skulder og vrir hodet mot henne, ser Eva rett inn i øynen. Nooras øyne er enda mørkere enn i sted. Det våte håret ligger klistret mot hodet hennes og leppene er store, hovne. Eva kysser de hardt.

Samtidig begynner hun med mer målrettede bevegelser med fingrene. Hun lar to fingre gli opp og ned på siden av klitten til Noora, akkurat slik hun allerede vet at Noora liker det, selv om de ikke har gjort dette mange ganger enda. Noora er så våt, og Eva kjenner hvordan det stadig kommer ny fuktighet fra åpningen.

Eva gnir målrettet på siden av klitten. Noora har sluttet å kysse henne nå, kroppen hennes hviler tungt mot Eva, øynene er lukket og Eva kan kjenne pusten hennes mot leppene sine. Noora virker helt fortapt i det Eva gjør med henne og det gjør Eva varm i el kroppen. Tenk at Noora er hennes. Tenk at Eva får lov til å gjøre det så godt for Noora.

Det er trangt i baksetet. Det er ikke helt lett å komme skikkelig til. Eva lener seg frem, griper tak inn under kneet på det beinet til Noora som ligger ytterst og trekker det over sitt eget lår, åpner Noora mer opp. Så fortsetter hun å bruke fingrene sine på henne i en stødig rytme. Ansiktene deres er ikke like tett inntil hverandre nå, og Eva kan se ansiktet til Noora bedre, se hvordan nytelsen ligger over ansiktet hennes, hvordan hun biter seg i leppen når Eva drar fingrene over det punktet hvor det er aller best.

Det er så intenst å se på Noora slik. Hun følger seg på nær Noora, men samtidig vil hun være enda nærere, ta vare på henne med alt hun har. Eva legger den ledige armen rundt midjen til Noora og trekker kroppen hennes så tett inntil sin egen som det går an. Hun vil kjenne hver bevegelse, hver rykning som går gjennom Noora frem til hun kommer på Eva fingre. Leppene hennes finner Nooras hals og hun kysser og slikker på huden der, merker hvordan Noora legger hodet litt på siden for å gi henne bedre plass. Det kommer en jevn strøm med lave godlyder fra Noora nå, og oppmuntret fortsetter Eva å bevege fingrene sine.

Hun veksler mellom å gni på siden av klitten og stikke to fingre inn i skjeden nå. Fører fingrene inn og ut noen ganger før hun går tilbake til å gni langs klitten. Hun merker hvordan Noora puster tyngre for hver gang hun fører fingrene inn i henne. Det er tydelig at hun liker det som Eva gjør, og det gjør Eva enda mer ivrig på å fortsette. Hun vil se Nooras ansikt og kjenne kroppen hennes mot sin egen når hun kommer. Tanken på at hun kan få Noora til å komme gjør at hun øker tempoet litt.

Hun følger med på Nooras pust, de små lydene hun lager, hvordan kroppen hennes ikke holder seg stille mens Eva bruker fingrene sine på henne. Hun gnir langs klitten, dypper fingrene inn i henne og vrir dem litt før hun trekker de ut, presser de inn og gjentar bevegelsen på nytt.

Noora stønner dypt når Eva fører fingrene tilbake langs klitten og gnir enda litt raskere. Et “ja” forlater Nooras munn på utpust, og Eva har vanskelig for å beholde kontrollen over bevegelsene sine, så påvirket blir hun av hvordan Noora nyter det hun gjør med henne. Men det siste hun vil er å ødelegge rytmen. Hun vil fortsette å bygge på den nytelsen som Noora tydelig opplever og jobbe henne frem mot toppen.

Eva fortsetter med å veksle mellom å gni og å føre fingrene sine inn i Noora. Noora sprer beina enda mer og møter Evas fingre med underlivet når Eva fører hånden ned for å la fingrene gli inn i henne. Hun fører fingrene inn og ut noen ganger, før hun krøller fingrene inne i henne, kjenner hvordan det rykker til i kroppen til Noora. Eva strammer grepet rundt midjen til Noora, holder henne fast, mens hun fortsetter. Noora stønner høyt nå. Kroppen hennes skjelver mot Eva, som presser ansiktet sitt mot nakken til Noora, kysser og slikker henne der.

“Gud, hvor deilig du er, Noora.” Det er lave ord mot Nooras øre, ord som får Noora til å stønne på nytt. Eva presser pannen mot Nooras tinning, mens hun fortsetter bevegelsen med fingrene inne i Noora.

Noora stønner på nytt, før Eva kjenner en hånd som lukker seg rundt håndleddet sitt. Eva stopper umiddelbart.

“Nei,” sier Noora, nesten desperat. “Ikke stopp Men.. fortsett, her oppe. Hun trekker i hånden til Eva, plasserer den ovenfor åpningen og fører to fingre over to av fingrene til Eva, imiterer det som Eva gjorde tidligere. “Sånn som i sted. Vil komme sånn.” Noora ser rett på Eva når hun sier det, og Eva kjenner et sug i magen over hvor åpen og tillitsfull Noora er. Hun presser leppene sine i et hardt kyss mot Nooras.

Med de våte fingrene sine gnir hun rytmisk på siden av klitten, kjenner hvordan Noora trykke ansiktet sitt mot siden på halsen hennes, hvordan pusten til Noora treffer huden der, hører på lydene som kommer fra henne. De veksler mellom dempede små godlyder og tydelige stønn. Eva fortsetter å føre fingrene opp og ned langs klitten, øker tempoet etter hvert, helt til Noora hvisker “ja, ja, ja” med hes stemme mot Evas hals, og det går en skjelving gjennom kroppen hennes. Eva kjenner hvordan Noora klemmer hendene sine hardt rundt den armen som ligger rundt Nooras midje.

Eva skjønner at Noora er i ferd med å komme, men hun vil ikke at Noora skal gjemme bort ansiktet sitt mot halsen hennes, vil mye heller se henne idet hun kommer.

“La meg se deg, Noora,” sier hun samtidig som hun dulter nesen sin mot hodet til Noora i et tegn på at hun vil at Noora skal flytte hodet sitt bakover. Og Noora gjør akkurat det som Eva vil, legger hodet bakover mot Eva skulder, slik at Eva kan se rett ned i ansiktet hennes, få se hva som utspiller seg i fjeset hennes idet orgasmen treffer henne. Noora holder øynene åpne, ser igjen rett inn i Evas øyne, samtidig som Eva gnir henne gjennom orgasmen. Det er det mest intense Eva noen gang har opplevd. 

Mot slutten er visst ikke Noora i stand til å holde øynene oppe lenger. De faller igjen, og det er som om Noora forsvinner litt inn i seg selv. Eva lar bevegelsene bli roligere og roligere etter hvert som hun merker at Nooras orgasme avtar, helt til hun stanser bevegelsene helt. Hun tar ikke fingrene vekk med en gang, lar de ligge omsluttet av det varme og gode som er Noora, kan kjenne hvordan pulsen hennes avtar mot fingertuppene sine.

Noora puster tungt på skulderen hennes, og Eva kysser henne mykt på munnen, forteller henne hvor fin hun er, hvor glad hun er i henne. Noora bare smiler salig mot henne med lukkede øyne, kroppen hennes er slapp og varm og god mot Eva. Grepet om Evas arm som ligger rundt midjen til Noora er ikke lenger så stramt, men Noora holder fortsatt fast, akkurat som om hun ikke vil gi slipp på Eva. Og det er helt i orden, for det vil ikke Eva heller. Faktisk er det ingenting hun heller vil, enn å ligge her og høre på regnet som trommer utenfor, mens Noora ligger i armene hennes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg er [himmelskys](https://himmelskys.tumblr.com/) på tumblr hvis du vil slå av en prat:)


End file.
